


Strangers' meat is the greatest treat

by ausynja



Series: Hijack smut week 2017 [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausynja/pseuds/ausynja
Summary: Meeting a stranger, willing to join their fantasies.(the title says it all)





	Strangers' meat is the greatest treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toffyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffyy/gifts).



Hiccup couldn't remember how they had ended up like this.  
 He was currently naked, lying on his back, head propped up on the headboard. His hand was slowly stroking his hard cock, while he watched Jack, kissing the stranger they had met not long ago. He was a peculiar person in general. At first he had seemed all confident. Boasting about adventures the two of them could only think of. He had introduced himself as Jim Lake, protector of endangered animals.  
 Over a few pints he had told them about his recent success before he became a bit touchy with Jack. Well, of course, Jack and his flirty nature was something nobody could withstand. It was something Hiccup had gotten used to. He loved Jack the way was, even though sometimes he could rile him up.  
 Communication was key.  
 It still came as a surprise though, when Jack let Hiccup know what thought had crossed his mind. In a quiet moment he whispered into Hiccup's ear that he was getting all turned on. What he wanted to do to Hiccup and that he wanted to include their new friend.  
 The two of them had talked about the attraction of having a threesome with someone else. But they had talked about getting on of Jack's friend's into it. Doing it with a stranger, was something different.  
 Hiccup was a little hesitant (and jealous); but as Jack had let his hand wander down below Hiccup's belt, both knew that Hiccup wouldn't say no.

Jim had, to their surprise, agreed.  
 A cheap motel was found within minutes, a room rented and paid for didn't take much longer.  
 As soon as they had closed and locked the door behind themselves, Jack seemed to throw himself at Jim. Or at least that's what Hiccup saw with his mental eye.  
 Jealousy took over and Hiccup felt the need to show that Jack was still his. From behind he claimed Jack's neck, which made him moan into Jim's mouth. Encouraged, he let his hands wander down Jack's torso, feeling the stranger's hands residing on Jack's pale face. Hiccup past his belt and cupped Jack's jeans clad crotch. Yes, the excitement was still there.

Clothes fell to the floor like flower petals, slowly but steadily. The three had changed hungry kisses between them. It was Jack who had shown Jim where to touch his tattooed boyfriend. They both felt how Hiccup was relaxing, finally giving into lust.  
 Jack had thrown him onto the bed and given him a typical Jack smile. The one which translated into 'Watch me!'  
 And Hiccup did. He watched Jack kissing and gently stroking the stranger. Watched him how he made the other kneel in front of him to give him a good suck. Watched how Jack had closed his eyes in bliss.  
 Just watching wasn't enough but Hiccup waited patiently while enjoying the sight. It was hotter than he had imagined. Better than porn. The noises here were real and uncut. And he knew, he could jump right into it whenever he wanted.  
 But for the moment he enjoyed hearing Jack moan, hearing the wet noises, the humming of joy while his cock was swallowed. Enjoying the picture of Jack, his white hair a contrast to the dark background, head thrown back. Soft lips wrapping around his thick cock, the short flashes of a tongue curled around his flesh. The strange but intriguing sight of Jim's straining cock, standing to attention came into his view.  
  
 Hiccup couldn't hold back anymore. He couldn't deny it but he wanted to have his taste, too. So he got up, gave Jack a kiss to his neck, jaw and finally his lips, before he stopped the both of them. With nudges and gestures he got the two to move over on top of the bed, and Jim into a lying position. He spread his legs and Hiccup lowered his head. His tongue curled around the glans. He heard Jack snicker when Jim moaned louder than expected. But the white-haired moved quickly and buried himself in the stranger's mouth again. Even though Jim's dick had seemed smaller in comparison Hiccup discovered now, how much bigger it could grow. How its tip could reach Hiccup's throat.  
 Slowly he let his hand wander underneath the others bum. Spit had dripped down from his sucking. For the moment it served as a nice lubricant when he let his middle finger slide into the other. A surprised yelp from Jim and a breathy "fuck" from Jack was more than Hiccup had expected. He used it to his advantage and slipped a second finger inside.  
 A hand on his neck let Hiccup look up. Lust filled blue eyes stared into his. Jack leaned his forehead against Hiccup's. He took a deep breath before he kissed him. Jack tasted much sweeter than the stranger with his two fingers up his ass. Jim started moving on his own, fucking Hiccup's fingers.  
 "Jack, could you…?", breathed Hiccup into Jack's mouth, who gave him a sneaky smile.  
 He hopped off the bed, walking around the room barefoot. All the while, Hiccup allowed himself to kiss Jim, and feel his tongue.  
 They knew when Jack was back, when the mattress dipped under his weight.  
 Cold liquid dropped onto Jim's skin just above Hiccup's fingers.  
 "Aaah, cold!", complained Jim, but the other two smiled at each other, before Hiccup groaned as Jack's cold, slippery hand wrapped around his boyfriend's cock.  
 A third finger slipped past the ring of muscles and dove deeper into the warm hole. The body underneath his squirmed with pleasure. A rough voice whispering, "Deeper!", followed by the disappointed groan of loss, which was silenced again by Jack.  
 Meanwhile Hiccup wiped his wet fingers off on the blanket before he tore the wrapper of the condom open. He pulled it over his dick. Then he reached down to the other side, picked up the bottle of lube and coated his fingers again, slipping two finger back into Jim's ass. He moaned and Jack spat another "Fuck yeah!".  
Hiccup watched the two of them. Jack's cock disappeared between Jim's lips again. Saliva running down his chin, coating Jack nicely.  
 Not taking his eyes off the two, Hiccup lined himself up and pushed the tip of his cock inside of Jim.  
 This time another voice let a loud "Oh God!" sound through the room, followed by a groaned "More!".  
 Hiccup followed the plea and pushed further inside. Slowly, looking for signs of discomfort, before he was all in. He hissed happily as he let Jim adjust to his width. Even Jack had stopped, so the other could concentrate on Hiccup.  
 "Oh, fuck me!"  
 Even though it wasn't Jack's voice whimpering, Hiccup enjoyed the sound of it. So needy, so dirty. But Jack had to carry it to extremes. He climbed up over Jim, too. Stomach to stomach, his back to Hiccup, he leaned over the other small frame.  
 "What the check did you just say? Such a dirty mouth!" Jack reached down with his hand, between his legs and squeezed Jim's balls. He howled, more of pleasure than pain. This caused him to involuntarily jerk his hips.  
 "What's the magic word sweetheart?" Jack purred, his lips on Jim's neck. "Beg for it!"  
 Oh Jack please, Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut. If he continued for much longer he would go insane.  
 Jim gasped for air, "Please! Please fuck me!"  
 Without waiting for Jack's approval, Hiccup started moving. Judging by the relieved moan, it had been about time.  
 Jack sat back up, his back on Hiccup's chest. "You meanie! You never let me indulge."  
 "Shut up, snowflake!" Hiccup wrapped an arm around Jack's neck and pulled him into a kiss. "I let you indulge more often than you deserve!"  
 "Fuck you!", Jack smiled.  
 "No, gonna fuck you later!" Hiccup pressed another kiss on Jack's lips.  
 With a grin the white-haired leaned forward again. His hand, still between his legs, closed around Jim's member, stroked him. A happy mewl was the response, cut off by Jack's kiss.  
 Diving deeper into the warmth of the body beneath him, Hiccup sped up, moaning with every thrust.

Jack resumed a kneeling position and turned around, face to face with his boyfriend. Slowly he dipped his tongue inside his mouth, gliding along Hiccup's. His movements slowed down. Jim moaned.  
 Warm hands on Hiccup's neck pulled him to the side, which caused him to slip completely out of Jim's wet hole. Jack's body close to his own, Hiccup lost himself in the kiss, breathing in Jack's scent.  
 "I love you," he whispered, quietly enough only for the other to hear.  
 Hiccup pulled off the condom and threw it onto the floor of the room. With his hands he roamed over Jack's body, touched and pinched him in all the right places until Jack felt like jelly in his arms.  
 Jim had gotten up from his lying position and closed the distance between himself and Jack. He took his hard-on in his mouth and sucked on the tip.  
 "Wait a second", muttered Hiccup, looking at Jim. Grabbing Jack's leg he laid him down on his side. Hiccup got hold of the lube again and smeared it on his cock and between Jack's cheeks. With just little preparation, Hiccup pushed inside. Slow but eager. Nothing could compete with the sounds he made, his moaning a symphony in Hiccup's ears.  
 As soon as Jack had adjusted, he pulled out only to bury himself deep in his warm ass again. His thrusts deeper and faster than before.  
 Jim had watched the scene unfold in front of him. A dance only the two of them knew.  
 As weird as it sounded, he felt intimidated. How could he join two lovers who were lost in the haze of lust.  
 Thrusting deeper, Hiccup pulled on Jack's hair. "Don't be rude to your friend", Hiccup's voice was rough, "suck him! Be a good boy!"  
 Jim blinked before his eyes rolled back in their sockets. Jack's tongue had darted out and circled around the tip of Jim's dick, sliding up and down, leaving saliva everywhere.  
 Hiccup pulled the white hair harder. "I said suck it!", he hissed between his teeth. He watched Jack obey, taking Jim deep into his mouth.  
 "Such a good boy. You earned yourself a treat!" Thrusting faster, Hiccup wrapped his hand around Jack's cock, pumping lightly. Humming loudly around Jim's member, was Jack's way of showing his appreciation. His first held the thin blanket tight. His knuckles were white as his moans grew louder and louder until Jack felt Hiccup's teeth on the side of his neck, biting.  
 The moan which followed burned into Hiccup's mind. He knew that he would never forget this one moment when Jack came all over Hiccup's hand, clenched tightly around him, while taking the stranger even deeper down his throat.  
 Which triggered Jim to release himself in Jack's mouth, crying out in pleasure. He twitched a few times, letting Jack swallow down ever drop of his semen. Then his knees gave in. Jim pulled out and he slumped down next to Jack.  
 They both looked so happy (and tired).  
 Jack moved his head back, trying to look at Hiccup.  
 "I love you!", he whispered, his voice raw and deep. Then he claimed his lips again, dipping his tongue inside. The unusual taste of the other still lingered in Jack's mouth.  
 "Give it to me! Cum for me!" Jack breathed the words.  
 And they did their magic.  
 Hiccup buried his face in Jack's hair, as he gave one last, deep thrust and came deep inside him. He rode out his orgasm, pulling Jack closer, muttering inaudible promises to his pale skin.

Not wasting a thought about cleaning themselves, Jim pulled the blanket out from beneath Jack's frame. He threw it over the two on the bed, who were still cuddling. As soon as the quilt had settled he could see Jack extending his arm, beckoning Jim to come back to bed. With a smile he followed and lay down besides Jack, who wrapped an arm around the other, including him in the embrace. Even Hiccup's hands trailed over Jim's skin before it came to a rest on his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> googled for something for the title... and this one came up and I just couldn't resist!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
